


Deadeye

by kiwi_pies



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Tragedy, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/pseuds/kiwi_pies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven's goal is to visit every town and make an imprint on them. Get pretty girls, have people cheer his name. He never expected to have quite the imprint he did on the dusty town of Runeterra, where the townsfolk are family and no stranger has come through in years. Things seem fine and dandy until he is accused of murdering the town Sheriffs second in command. Things only spiral downhill from there, and a quaint town is now gripped by fear of a sharp shooting killer. Deadeye is a League of Legends AU centered around the teaser presented with Jhin's release and his skin theme "High Noon". All League characters in Deadeye are canon divergent to their role in League, as it is set in a vastly different and specific universe than the canon. </p><p>This idea was spawned when I was half asleep ehehe...I spent over 2 days working to get this uh...short and complete fic finished! I hope you all can enjoy! Th</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Face in Town

“C’mon girl, I can see a town, just a few miles ahead…” Draven said to the horse he road. The horse quietly whinnied in response, trotting slowly in the direction of the town. Draven had been traveling on his own for some time, making his mark in every boom town he visited across the Wild West. He craved the attention, and would go anywhere to get it. On his travels he would visit a town, stay for a few weeks, then pack up his things when he got bored, and wandered till he found the next town to mark his name in.

                Most towns Draven visited he didn’t find much trouble in. He would stay, talk to the locals, maybe kiss a girl or two, carve his name into a building with a knife, and then ride his steed into the sunset. He never found himself arrested or accused of a crime. Until soon after he arrived in a little town known simply as Runeterra.

                Draven yawned as his horse trotted into the town. “Nice place.” He muttered, gazing at the buildings and catching glances from the townsfolk. They strode past the general store, the sheriff’s office, and Draven took note of a hotel he could stay in during his visit to Runeterra.

                “Hmph. Place has gotta have a Saloon somewhere,” he muttered out loud.

                “Are you looking for the Saloon?” A tiny voice squeaked from below Draven.

                “Huh…oh. Oh! Yes little one, mind pointing Draaaven in the right direction?”

                Draven looked down to see a small, purple furred, large eared creature. A yordle. She had huge amber eyes hiding under her cowgirl hat. Her hands rested on her hips, just near a tiny pistol. She ran her tongue over her teeth as she gazed up at Draven.

                “Your mustache is really long. That’s a little weird.” She noted.

                “Ma’am, you know where the Saloon is?”

                “Of course stranger. Three buildings down, just next to the sheriff’s office. It’s hard to miss. Place called Gragas’s. You can’t miss it.” The yordle girl said as she pointed farther down Draven’s path.

                “Thank you little one.” He replied with a sharp toothed grin.

                “I have a name you know. It’s Tristana.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

                “Whatever you say kid.” He said as he urged his horse to keep moving.

                He could hear the tiny yordle mutter about how she wasn’t a kid as he made his way to the Saloon.

                “If you ain’t no kid, why don’t you join me?” Draven said, adjusting his hat and the red handkerchief around his neck.

                The yordle rolled her eyes and wandered off.

                “Guess that’s a no.” Draven said to himself as he made his way into the Saloon.

                Draven liked to make an entrance and impact in every place he went. What better way to go about that than waltzing on into the Bar and making a name for himself. The cowboy secured his horse outside and took a deep breath, before kicking the doors to the Saloon open and slowly strutting in.

                The initially loud and busy Saloon grew quiet as the stranger entered. All eyes were on him for a few moments, and Draven loved it. A few costumers returned to their card games, drinks or food, but many still followed the strange man with their gaze until he sat himself at the bar counter, tapping his fingers on the table before him.

                “So, how much for a glass of Vilemaw Juice?” Draven asked, tipping his hat so that the bar tender could see his eyes.

                The woman behind the counter, a curly red head with tight clothes and pouty lips huffed. “Well stranger, for you, two silver coins.” She said with a playful side smirk. “Not many outsiders made this many townsfolk stare this long.” She said as she finished wiping the glass in her hands clean and began to fill it with alcohol.

                “Color me impressed boy, a scruffy man with a fat cigar between his teeth muttered.” He was playing cards with another man next to him. “Damn it Tobias I know you cheating!”

                “As if, I think your just unlucky Malcom.” The other man spat back, adjusting his dark black hat.

                Malcom rolled his eyes and turned back to Draven. “Names Malcom Graves, but anyone who ain’t Tobias calls me Graves. Who’d you be? And where ya from kid?”

                Draven smirked as the bar tender slid him his drink. He took a quick gulp and wiped his lip. “Names Draaaven. And I’m from everywhere.”

                “Ohhhh, mysterious!” The bartender purred.

                “Psh, please, kids just playin’ around Sarah.” Tobias huffed, shuffling his deck of cards. “There’s no way hes from “everywhere.”

                A fox tailed woman in a tight red and frilly dress giggled. “Oh but he is quiet handsome, don’t you think?” She said with a grin, which seemed to irritate the long, paint brush haired man she was dining with.

                “Quite~” Sarah sang. “I’m considering giving him a second drink for free!” She said giddily, tapping her hands on the side of the bar.

                “Oh please Sarah, you are like this with every new man that comes to town…” A red haired woman said, turning from the table she sat at a few feet away.

                “But Katarina there hasn’t been any new comers in so so long…besides your engaged anyways, you don’t need to worry about it~” She responded playfully.

                Katarina grinned and turned back to her fiancé, a tall muscular man with deep blue eyes and slightly messy brown hair. “Fair enough…” She said as she tipped her cowgirl hat back and gave him a quick peck on the nose. “Garen is the only man I need around this dusty old town.”

                “You guys are terrible,” her white haired friend teased, gently shaking Katarina’s arm.

                “Shush Riven! You’ve just had too much to drink…” Katarina answered, her own face tinted as red as her hair.

                Another man sitting with them sighed. “Is that the case?” He said, his voice deep with concern. “Garen you must make sure your fiancée doesn’t drink herself to death before you even wed!”

                “Darius you worry too much! Have another drink.” Garen hiccupped as he pushed another glass towards the dark haired man.

                “No…thanks.”

                Suddenly the Saloon had erupted with talk of the newcomer, excited chatter and mentions of “Some new town hot shot” and Draven was just letting it all soak in. He leaned back in his chair and sighed as the woman behind the counter slid another glass to him.

                “This one is on the house. We call it “Deadeye”. Not sure how the name came to be but it’s a great drink. Feels like your belly is on fire, and as if your throat is melting.”

                “Sounds pleasant,” Draven said taking a sip.

                “It really is.” Graves answered as he took a drink from his own glass.

                Draven sighed as he glanced around the Saloon, smiling at everyone who seemed to be saying something about his arrival, until his traveling gaze stopped at a woman playing a piano on a stage in the room. She seemed distracted by her music. Another man sat near her was also quiet, not even noting Draven’s presence. Another tiny yordle like the one he met earlier sat upon the piano and swung her legs back and forth to the melody, quietly humming a western tune. Her pigtails bounced up and down from underneath her cowgirl hat.

                “What’s their deal?” Draven huffed, nudging Graves and gesturing towards the three. It was not many that just ignored him like that.

                “Ah, that’s the lovely and Talent Musical Miss Sona. Beautiful stuff she plays. Really good.”

                “Why hasn’t SHE noticed me yet?” He accidentally complained out loud, crossing his arms.

                Tobias chuckled. “She probably has. Not like she can talk about it or anything.”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                “She’s **_mute_** ”

                “Oh…”

                Whatever. Draven didn’t need EVERYONE to notice him… but he did. He took another swallow of his drink and made his way over to the pianist, leaning on the musical instrument. It disrupted the yordle who scooted away from the odd man, and the long haired cowboy squinted at Draven, who only responded with a wide grin.

                “Who are you supposed to be?” The man spat. The silent musician looked surprised when she finally saw Draven after finishing her song, but smiled warmly and waved.

                “I’m glad you asked. Draven’s the name. Best known Cowboy in all the Wild West.”

                “I’m sure you are young man, but you have interrupted Miss Sona’s song, could you please run off to herd some cattle or play a round of Russian roulette?” The man had to bite his tongue before saying “and lose”.

                “Oh I am SO sorry.” Draven apologized. “I didn’t mean to interrupt such a beautiful lady’s song.

                Sona smiled, and the rise and fall of her shoulders showed that even though she was silent, the girl was giggling.

                Draven felt as he had succeeded. “So, does this fine lady want a drink?” He asked.

                The man beside her narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Miss Sona does not partake in the consumption of alcohol son.”

                “Fair enough, maybe just lunch and milk then?”

                The pig tailed yordle scooted back over to the stranger and began to pull on his mustache. “Look at how long this is!” She said, her pink eyes huge and almost sparkling.

                “Don’t touch that Poppy! You don’t know where this vile man has been…” the man next to Sona said.

                “Lighten up Xin Zhao, I don’t think he means any harm. A guy with a stache this neat can only be here for good intentions.”

                “I’m just here to make my mark and take my leave that’s all. I’ll stay a bit, then take my leave. Speaking of which….how much does a week or two cost at the inn here?”

                “It’s very expensive…” Xin Zhao began, not too happy about the stranger’s presence in his town.

                “I can get him a room for free~~~~” Sarah sang from behind the bar as she wiped it down. “I have connections with the owner, hell, I’ve got connections with everyone!”

                “For god’s sake…” Xin muttered, leaning against the edge of the piano.

                “Wow doll, the offers appreciated, but Draven can pay any price….”

                “No, no, I insist newcomer! I have it all covered.”

                “Alright, fair enough…but only if I’m allowed to pay for one more drink.”

                “If you say so, kid.” She said with a warm smile.

                “For everyone present.”

                The Saloon cheered loudly and happily, Sarah jumping in place as she began to prepare everyone’s specialty drink.

                Draven was a hit in this town and he loved every second of it.

                “What about Miss Sona, she doesn’t need your drink money.”

                “Then what about this?” He asked, pushing his lips against hers.


	2. The First Shot

Draven chuckled as he left the bar, many ladies at his feet and a few men cheering behind him. Xin Zhao had punched him for kissing Sona, and the two brawled a bit, before the fight was broken up by Darius and Garen. Everyone apologized and got mostly drunk and things were fine afterwards. The moon was now high and the sky filled with stars. Draven checked on his horse and yawned. He noticed a familiar face as he passed the post office sweeping the doorstep.

                “Hey kid, you missed it, there were free drinks at the bar!”

                The yordle looked up. “There…was?”

                “Yeah! But I guess you are too young for that kind of thing, huh?”

                Tristana said nothing, but returned to sweeping. Upon completing a few more sweeps she turned around and entered the post office. A few locks could be hear, followed by tiny feet stomping up to a room above it.

                Draven shrugged as he followed Sarah, also known as “Miss Fortune” to the hotel. She hooked him up with the hotel owner, a dark skinned woman named Illaoi.

                “Ah Sarah, trying to win over the new kid in town again I see?” Illaoi said, her laughter seeming to fill the entire inn.

                “Humor me Illaoi, it’s been years since something other than a tumble weed rolled into this town.”

                “Okei, okei.” She said. “Boy you can have any available room for not cost for a week, well, which is all rooms really. Like you probably noticed, we haven’t had a new arrival in this town in YEARS. Residents have had to stay the night here just to keep my hotel a float.”

                “If that’s the case please, let me at least give you something, just a gift from Draven~” He said, dropping a few gold coins on the counter.

                “Oh thank you boy, now go pick out any room you want, chop, chop! It’s late and you need your rest, this town is awake from 5 to midnight.”

                Draven nodded, as he wandered off to pick a room. He settled with one quickly, so tired and slightly drunk that he didn’t even bother change out of his outfit. He drifted sleep almost instantly, remembering of the hours before, of how great he was.

                Soon the sun rose, and by the time Draven was awake the town was already busy. He jumped to his feet, took a quick look in the mirror, adjusting his tie, and waltzed to the lobby. Illaoi waved as the cowboy passed.

                “Slept in a bit, I see~” The large woman said with a chuckle.

                “I like to see it as “fashionably late”,” Draven replied with a grin. He placed his hands on his hips, and cracked his neck. “So anything interesting happen in this town.

                Illaoi was scribbling in a notebook. “Not since you arrived really. Katarina and Garen are finally tying the knot, those two have been in each other’s back pockets for years. The Sheriff has considered taking a full vacation, since the only pair that tends to get into trouble are rivals Zed and Shen. This is a quiet town. But I don’t mind it. We have fun, we have laughs, and we aren’t ever worried about anything except rattle snake bites and the occasional drought. And Katarina’s sister Cassiopeia is a snake whisperer practically, so we haven’t had to deal with bites in years anyhow.”

                “Sounds interesting.” Draven observed. “I hope I can spice things up in this dusty town in a good way.”

                “If what I’ve seen isn’t an obvious indication you have already, I’m sure you will.”

                “Well I’m off to check on my horse.” Draven sighed, cracking his back.

                “Take this to her.” Illaoi said, tossing him an apple.

                “Thanks ma’am.”

                “Please, call me Illaoi stranger.” She said with a grin.

                “I got a name Illaoi, and it’s Draaaven~”

                “Alright Mr. Draven, have fun.” She said, waving to him. A ghostly tentacle also waved as Draven made his way to the outside of the hotel. As the cowboy left, she turned to it.

                “He will fit in here nicely I think. I really do wish he would stay.” She sighed, as the tentacle adjusted the buff woman’s hat.

                Draven was a few feet out, when he suddenly bumped into a tall, pink haired woman. The two grunted loudly upon the collision.

                “Sorry partner,” the girl huffed. “Guess I should really look where I’m going.” The woman was pretty tall, and had a tattoo of the roman numerals “VI” on her cheeks. Her scruffy hair peeked out from a brown cowboy hat, and her hands had giant fist enhancements made of wood and gears. Her red flannel was covered by a tan and dirtied vest, sporting a “Sheriff” star button on her chest.

                “It’s fine doll,” Draven sighed. “So yer the sheriff of these parts?”

                “Well ehe, kinda. My boss and partner is the main sheriff, I’m just doing my duty to help her.” She scratched the back of her head with her massive fists.

                Draven nodded. “Well Miss Sheriff, you probably can already tell I’m new around these parts, mind telling me about this little town?” he asked.

                The girl was silent for a few moments. “OH OH SORRY PARTNER! Was spacing…again.” She smacked Draven on the back. “Names Vi and like I said, I’m the assistant sheriff around these parts.”

                “Nice to meet you Vi…” Draven muttered with a cough. “I’m Draaaaaaven~”

                “Well Draaaaaaaaaven if you want a town tour I can give you one! You’ve obviously been to Miss Illaoi’s High Noon Hotel, and I’m guessing you went to Gragas’s Saloon, from the stories I’ve already heard.” She responded. “Let’s finish up your tour of Runeterra.”

                “Right there is Ashe and Tryndamere’s general store. They’re married, and they’ve been running that place for years. Any visitors we happen to have usually just rush through town to drop off supplies at their place, or trade and what not. “They’re very friendly. Got everything to spare horse shoes, to bullets, to food, to lassoes, to guns! You need anything just give them a visit.”

                “I’ll probably make a stop, could use some more bullets for my two guns right here.” He said, tapping two silver pistols on his waist. They were intricately carved with beautiful designs, and had little chains that were adorned with feathers dangling off them.

                “Yeah they’ll have stuff for every make and model of gun. I’m sure you’ll find what you are looking for! Anyways moving on, that’s Graves’s barber shop, in case you want someone to trim that stache of yours.”

                “Graves runs the barber shop around here? With that beard? And I’m good, the stache stays.” Draven responded.

                “He doesn’t want to shave his own off, so why not use his skill to make a living? Plus you gotta keep your facial hair somewhat under control.”

                “Maybe I’ll go to him if I want to get rid of some of this stubble.” He said, rubbing his chin.

                “There is Soraka’s General Hospital. You need anything from a splinter to a sprain treated, she’ll fix you right up!”

                “Good, I might have to see her for this tooth I lost when that Xin Zhao character punched me,” he mentioned.

                The pair continued to stride down the dirt road of the town. “And that there, on that side is the Post Office. Sometimes we send off a covered wagon filled with mail from the residents here. As for getting any mail back? Once or twice a year maybe. Doesn’t stop these folks from writing to friends and family though. It’s kinda beautiful I think.”

                “Yeah.” Draven muttered, looking to the Post Office to see if the purple furred yordle was still there. She was, taking to a dark furred yordle with yellow eyes peeking out from underneath his deep blue hat, and a chipper purple furred and hair yordle with bright green eyes and a big grin.

                “Who’s that Tristana kid?” he asked the Sheriff.

                “Trist? She’s been at that post every day…she doesn’t work there on pay, but keeps the place tidy for the owner, Quinn. Girl offered the lil yordle a place to stay as the least she could pay her back for all that she did. Not sure what she’s waiting for, I think it’s a letter from someone…don’t know who though…”

                Draven nodded, as Vi rambled on about the stables, who were run by a woman named Shyvana, and the town’s Mayor and his son, living at the heart of the dusty town, known as Jarvan the III and his son, Jarvan IV. She gestured to the bank, owned by a man named Jayce, and pointed back to the Sheiff’s office and the jail.

                “That’s where I live my life son.” She said. Sheriff’s office. Love nothing more than pinning down bandits and listen to them beg and plead and try to squirm away from their crimes.” She put her hands on her hips and scanned the town. “I guess that’s really it. The other buildings are homes for a lot of the residents of this town, and a lot of them just live at their work.” She said, hands on her hips.

                “Thanks for the tour doll, I think I can find my way around here myself. Though I have one last question…this town have any…big history to it?”

                Vi seemed silent for a bit.

                “You know, crazy infamous bandits, origin story… and tales of great heroes and what not?”

                “Nothing’s really coming to mind…” Vi admitted. “Maybe someday something will rock this town.

                “Maybe.” Draven said. Maybe he was the story the town needed.

                Draven and Vi spent some time in the Saloon, Draven buying her a drink in thanks for the tour she gave him. Sarah continued to flirt and tease the new guy in town, and he got acquainted with the engaged couple Garen and Katarina, who were spending some time on their own that day in the Saloon. After a brief chat and leaving the happy couple be, the pair sat near the musician Sona, who played an endless and enchanting melody.

                “Why can’t she talk?” Draven asked Vi, who was downing another glass of the signature Deadeye beverage.

                “Dunno. We know that whatever it is she can’t control it. Some people say she was just born without a voice, some say it was a curse or magic. But that doesn’t matter. She still can talk. She talks through music. Pretty much everyone here understands here through what she plays on that piano of hers.”

                Draven nodded, interested in the theory. But he had yet to understand what her music was trying to say. He enjoyed it for the beautiful melody as he watched Sona’s fingers dance over the keys. She occasionally glanced over to Draven and grinned. Xin Zhao rolled his eyes as he leaned against a stool, his nose bandaged up from the fight between him and Draven the night before. Draven snickered, blowing a kiss to the blue haired musician, and his grin widened as the other irritated cowboy’s face grew angrier.

                Poppy the pigtailed yordle girl laughed as she kicked her boots at the air and twirling the beaded straps of her hat. “You’re like her dad Xin, you’re gonna have to let her fly free someday, she’s not a kid anymore!”

                Xin shrugged. “I know, but if a man like that want Miss Sona, he’s gonna have to get her over my dead body.”

                Poppy’s ears flattened. “Whoa…that’s a bit harsh don’t you think?” She asked.

                “Barely. Something isn’t right about this kid…” He answered.

                Poppy sunk back away from Xin a bit. “That’s just rude, judging someone before you know them!” The tiny yordle hopped off the piano and walked over to the two. “Names Poppy, you might have met me yesterday but the lot of us were very drunk! Don’t listen to grumpy ol’ Xin. He’s just super protective of Sona. Her parents died when she was young, so he’s sorta been the one that raised her.”

                Draven nodded. “Makes sense.” He muttered. Typical story. Orphan girl with super protective adoptive parent. Musically talented, couldn’t talk. She was unique to Draven however, and he found himself enchanted by her beauty. Her long flowing blue to yellow hair, tied back in two pony tails under a pale tan cowgirl hat, littered with glistening stones. Pink, prefect small, closed lips that glistened in the low light of the Saloon. Blue eyes like tiny birds eggs. Long fingers with blue painted nails. Skin as white and as perfect as fresh fallen snow. Her chest size was appealing, and Draven grinned as his eyes traveled to that part of her body. The woman wore a long, flowing, tan dress fitted tightly around her waist, which was slightly pudgy. Draven didn’t mind this, he thought every part of her was beautiful.

                Vi waved her hand in front of Draven’s face. “Yo dude. Helloooo~” she said, shaking her fist madly in front of his face.

                “Yeah, yeah Draven is here.” He said, shaking his head gently.

                “Well son, the drinks and talk were nice, but I best report to my boss, Sheriff Caitlyn. She’s probably thinking I’m slacking again.” Vi sighed. “It was nice to meet you stranger….though I wouldn’t call you stranger, you seem to fit in here quiet well partner.” She playfully messed with Draven’s hat before sliding off her chair and stumbled to the door.

                Draven chuckled, covering his face with his hat as Poppy lingered nearby. “So sir, how long are you planning to stay?”  She asked, sitting on the stool next to him.

                “Dunno kid…Draven usually stays in a town, makes his mark, and leaves. Though…something about this town is special. I might….stay a bit longer than I usually do most other places.”

                “What’s your ‘mark’?” The yordle cowgirl asked, her pink eyes filled with awe and curiosity.

                “That’s a surprise that you’ll have to wait and see.” He said with a grin.

                “Fair enough, I love surprises!” Poppy said with a gleeful smile, kicking her crossed legs.

                “Yep. Now Draven’s gotta make a few stops, so if you’ll excuse me…” He said as he slid off the chair he sat upon.

                “Have fun mister Draven!” Poppy said as she waved rapidly as the cowboy slowly strode out of the Saloon. Sona silently waved as well, blowing a kiss to the back of his head. Draven didn’t notice, but he felt a shiver run up his spine as the pianist played a cord on her instrument.

                Draven walked from the Saloon to the bank, where he asked to store some of his funds for a few days. He then stopped at Ashe and Tryndamere’s General store, and browsed for a bit. He chatted with the owners, they married couple cheerful and helpful to his requests.

                “Here you go son, box o’ bullets for those pistols of yours. “Tryndamere said, sliding 3 containers of bullets to the new cowboy in town.

                “Thanks partner,” Draven said with the tip of his hat, never can have enough of these.

                “And you must be hungry,” Ashe said. “Take this pie on the house, it’s…a day old anyways…won’t be fresh much longer.”

                “Thanks ma’am.” He said, taking the food and bullets and exchanging a few silver and gold coins for them.

                “Need anything else?” Tryndamere asked.

                “Something for my horse maybe, a bag of oats is fine.” He said, lifting a sack from the ground.

                “Take it, the funds here are covering the cost and then some.” Ashe said, her hands clasped together.

                “Guess I can’t have too much rope, or a cig or two,” he said, sliding the other items and a couple more coins onto the counter.”

                “Thank you for you purchase!” Ashe sang as she deposited the coins into the old and rusty register.  

                “No problem ma’am.” Draven said tipping his house and turning around.

                “No really sir, your purchase really helps.” A deeper female voice said. Draven turned to see a short haired woman with a dirtier face sweeping away at the floor, nearly knocking over a shelf.

                “Sejuani be careful!” Ashe sighed, her hands on her hips.

                “Of course ma’am…” She said through her gritted teeth.

                Draven walked over to the woman and put his hands on his hips. “It’s no problem, just exchanging money for goods and services like every other man.”

                Sejuani sighed. “Yeah but, sometimes it gets tough when the only costumers are residents of the town. Everyone just giving money back and forth to each other, we aren’t really raising any new funds from travelers…but you, you are changing that partner.”

                Draven smiled. “I’m glad I can.”

                The three waved to Draven as he left, the cowboy moving on to rent some space in the stables for his horse, Paint to stay. He then went to the barber to at the least get rid of some of the stubble on his chin.

                “Just stay away from the stache, correct?” Graves said, puffing smoke from his mouth from the cigar between his teeth.

                “If possible, the mustache is kinda part of my “mark” you know.”

                “Fair enough,” Graves said, begging to shave around it.

                “Having fun new guy?” Tobias asked from a few chairs away, his legs crossed and newspaper covering his face.

                “I suppose. It’s like most places I visit, everyone fawning over the devilishly handsome new cowboy in town. But I dunno fellas. This place is different….it’s more special than my other encounters.”

                “Special how son?” Graves asked, gasping as he nearly nicked Draven’s neck. “Sorry.”

                “It’s fine, and is it weird Draven can’t even explain? It just FEELS special.”

                “This town is weird, traveler.” Tobias said, flipping the news paper’s page. “Weird I a good way I would say.”

                “I agree.” Draven answered, before Graves placed hot towels on his mostly clean shaven face. Weird, but a good weird.

                After a day getting a bit more accustomed to the town, Draven returned to his room at the hotel. He threw off his tan jacket and pulled off his green flannel, leaving only on his dusty brown pants and a grimy tank top on. He chuckled as he crawled under the thin covers of the hotel room’s bed. Unlike the night before, Draven found sleep hard to come. He squeezed his eyes shut, tossed and turned, until he finally stepped out of bed and down to the hotel lobby. Illaoi wasn’t behind the counter this late, and the room was dark. The whole town was quiet, the lights dimmed or out. Everyone was asleep. At least Draven had thought.

                He sat in a chair in the lobby gazing out the dusty, cracked inn window, his eye catching the light of the crescent moon in the star lit sky.

                He cracked a smile, the whole scene beginning to relax him. He finally began to drift to sleep until the loud boom of a gunshot startled him awake. It was still night, the sky black and littered with stars. He jumped to his feet, making sure his own pistols were loaded and ready, before rushing outside.

                He swallowed hard at the sight he saw. His stomach felt like it was in his throat and his heartbeat quickened.

                The pink haired sheriff from hours before was lying motionless on the ground, her hat falling away from her scruffy light pink hair. Draven dashed over to her body, sweat tricking down his back.

                “Oh shit, oh shit. Hey, hey Vi!” he cried as he shook her body. His eyes scanned her figure, to finally catch the glimpse of blood glistening on her chest in the moonlight.

                “Oh no, oh no, oh **_NO_**!” Draven cried. “HELP!” He yelled, his fingers gripping on the strands of her pink hair. “Wake up partner wake up!” He sniffed, a tear running down her cheek as he ran her finger down her face and pinched her cheek.

                It was only a matter of seconds until the townsfolk busted doors open and flickered lights on. In the bright light, Draven could see red rose petals surrounding her body. It was almost…beautiful. It sickened Draven that though even crossed his mind.

                “What in tarnation happened out here?” Graves grunted as he ran across the dirt road to the scene of the crime.

                Katarina gasped as she approached the body. “Oh no…” She said, covering her mouth, gripping onto Garen’s shirt sleeve.

                “Who would do this?” The brown haired man said, gazing at the Sheriffs lifeless corpse.

                Xin Zhao made his way into the crowd. “Wouldn’t be surprised if it was Draven!” He hissed, blocking Sona and Poppy from approaching the body.

                Sarah narrowed her gaze as she strutted onto the scene. “How dare you pin this on him!”

                “He has her blood on his hands!”

                “He was calling for help, how does that make him the bad guy?”

                “He was the only one with her!”              

                The whole crowd erupted into an argument, most defending the visitor but others accusing him of the murder of the sheriff’s assistant.

                Sarah put her hands on her hips. “He paid for her drink, you really think he wanted any harm to come to Vi? They are both still strangers he had nothing against her!”

                “Why aren’t you letting this bandit speak for himself? Xin hissed.

                “IT wasn’t me I SWEAR!” Draven hissed, his hands shaking.

                “What is going on here?” A voice boomed from behind the crowd. The group split and a long haired man with scruff and narrowed eyes pushed by.

                “Jarvan the IV….” Xin and Garen said in unison. The mayor’s son was close friends with the two, and they approached him quickly.

                “What happened?” Jarvan asked, his furrowed brow relaxed as he noticed the citizen’s looks of concern and sorrow.

                “The “new kid in town” killed Miss Caitlyn’s partner!” Xin cried.

                “Well, that is speculation…” Garen added. “But it might be the case…who else could have done it?”

                Poppy twiddled her thumbs. “He did say that he wanted to “make his mark” in this town and leave…”

                “Was that your plan??? To murder the sheriff and high tail it out of here?” Xin spat.

                “If that was how I left my mark, wouldn’t I be already gone?” He hissed, clutching Vi’s fist, which no longer had the massive wooden gauntlets she had on the day before. Her real hands were small, and delicate, the nails painted pink to match her hair. Her eyes wide and unblinking, her mouth open in shock. Draven shivered as he closed her eyes with his hand. He gazed at the bullet in her chest, a steady trickle of blood oozing from the wound. It had entered through the front and shot clean through her back, as one could see a pool of blood on the ground beneath her. He had only know the assistant Sheriff for a few hours, but had already felt pretty acquainted with her. He was hoping the two could share a few more drinks. She was nice to be around, and seemed like she just wanted to help the town. Why would anyone want to kill her? Draven sure didn’t…he wasn’t a murderer. Sure, he had killed a handful of people, but usually said people challenged him to a game of Russian roulette and lost…their own fault for not shooting first. Draven took a deep breath, lifting Vi’s tiny hand to his face and planting a kiss on her white, cold fingers.

                The group was silent, watching Draven shaking with Vi’s corpse. “Well, it’s reckless to point blame without proof...” Jarvan said, trying to settle the crowd. “What we need is the head Sheriff, she will know how to handle the situation.

                “What do you need Jarvan…” A calm voice said, as the head Sheriff of the town strode into the scene. Her hat was pretty tall compared to the others in the town, and her long dark hair spilled from it. She held a long sniper rifle, it resting on her shoulder as she finally got a glimpse of the devastation before her.

                “Vi…VI!!!” She cried, shoving her weapon into the arms of Jayce the bank owner. She raced over to her partner, tears running down her dust covered face. “Who would do this…why….” The Sheriff looked up to Draven, who had backed off awkwardly. “I saw you with Vi the other day new guy.” She huffed, her nails digging into the bloodstained clothes of her partner. “You were the last person to see her ALIVE besides myself. What. Did you do to her?” She said, nearly out of breath.

                “NOTHING I SWEAR!” Draven cried.

                Caitlyn was too enraged to hear him out. “Tell that to the sheriff…oh wait.” She snapped hand cuffs onto his arms and dragged him to the jail.

                “Wait! I’m innocent! I just want to help, c’mon someone help me out!” The crowd only stared as he was dragged away, looks of confusion, sadness, anger and other vast ranges of emotions. Sona in a night gown rushed out a few feet her, her hands closed together against her chest. She looked as if she was calling out to him, though no voice escaped her lips. The last town’s member Draven saw was the Tristana character, the yordle was sweeping the doorstep of the Sheriff’s office. Her ears twitched and she looked up at the accused criminal with huge amber eyes. “What are you in for?” She asked, her face suddenly giving off a concerned expression.

                “Being the new guy.” He said with a grin. Tristana lifted a hand to speak, but Sheriff Caitlyn dragged Draven into her office and threw him into a holding cell, slamming the door behind them.


	3. Roses Are Beautiful, but Each has Thorns

Draven tried to get some sleep in the tiny holding cell Caitlyn had thrown him in, but his mind and heart were racing. How had this happened? How was he being accused with the measly fact he was the first to rush to Vi’s side. He was too tired to defend himself at the moment, so he hoped a good night’s rest would prepare him for his explanation and side of the story. But sleep never came, the pounding never left his head, and his dark face was covered with darker patches of dust and stains from the tears he had shed. His nose was runny and his legs felt weak. But sleep evaded him with the rest he longed for, so he opened his eyes and began watching as the Sheriff scribbled on note pads and shuffled through newspapers and records.

                “You really think the one who killed Vi was me?” He asked her, as she stopped writing for a moment.

                “You are a suspect for now. That’s why you are being contained.”

                “It’s not fair! Why me? This town LOVES me!”

                “Some do, some do not it seems,” she huffed loudly, scratching at the paper with her pen.

                “But am I really the only suspect because I am new? What if someone’s just trying to frame me?” He hissed.

                “You’re just being held until we can find out more about the case. Vi was my partner, my best friend. More than those things even….I will stop at nothing to find out who killed her.”

                “Sheriff, if you let me out, I can help you, I WANT to help you! I didn’t come to this town to cause trouble, I just wanted to be remembered, ya know? And in a good way…”

                Caitlyn curled her long hair behind her ear. “Looks like this town will remember you for a LONG time. Whether you killed Vi or not…they will remember.”

                Draven knew he was innocent. So he wasn’t too worried. He let his head fall onto the uncomfortable pillow and finally caught a few winks of sleep.  Soon later he was awoken by someone tapping on the bars to his cell.

                He nearly fell off the bed, knocking his head on the back board. “Ouch…damn it.”

                “You have some visitors.” Caitlyn huffed.

                “Draven!” A familiar peppy voice cried. “You doing okay partner?” It was Poppy, her huge yordle eyes filled with concern.

                “Yeah, not the first time I got thrown into a town’s jail on false accusations.” He admitted. “But never for murder…”

                “We don’t think you did it….well most of us.” She continued.

                Katarina was also present. “I’m just so frustrated, my fiancé is siding with Xin over me! He’s all paranoid that you really are the killer. It’s probably because they are friends…” the red head crossed her arms, blowing a strand of stray hair from her face.

                “We believe you kid, we don’t think you killed Vi,” the bartender Sarah purred. Graves and Tobias who also stood nearby nodded in agreement.

                Another figure pushed through the crowd; the beautiful blue haired Sona; her figure practically floating above the ground as the tiny group parted to let her through. She reached her fingers through the bars, Draven finding himself gripping and squeezing her hand. “You believe me, right doll?” he asked, unable to look her in the eyes, gazing at her light blue painted fingernails.

                The woman moved her hand to move his face to she hers, nodding yes. Tiny tears welled in her eyes and Draven felt many emotions coming from her. He felt she was sad for the loss of a beloved town member. He felt she was scared for whoever the murderer may strike next. He felt her worrying, felt her uneasy, and many other negative feelings. He almost heard music in his ears as he looked at her face. The cowboy swallowed, gripping the bars and touching noses with the blue haired musician. “Trust me everyone…I will clear my name…and help you all find the real bandit.”

                “Alright alright, visits over, everyone out of my office I have work to do…” Cait huffed, lazily ushering the crowd out of the building till one that had not spoken had remained. It was Tristana again.

                “Hey uh, Miss Illaoi told me to bring this to you, it’s the rest of your clothes and hat, and under the hat is a snack because she said you were probably hungry, and the prison food isn’t very good.”

                “Thank you Miss Trist,” Caitlyn said as the yordle placed it on the counter, before leaving.

                “I don’t know. I’d check the pie for something that might get him out of that cell.”

                “Don’t worry I will.”

                She gave Draven his clothes and kept the pie, eating it herself while Draven watched, irritated that she wasn’t giving it to him. He didn’t care much about getting out, he was just hungry. His stomach audibly growled and Cait laughed slightly, swallowing a bite.

                “It’s very good.” She noted.

                “Yeah, find a nail file in their or something?”

                “Nope~”

                “Then can I have it?”

                “Mmm…nope~”

                Draven grumbled as his stomach let out another growl, turning over to face the wall. Who could that murderer have really been? And what was their intention? It was no question, everyone in Runeterra had been armed with a gun, a pistol, a rifle, a knife, you name it, and they had it. Did someone like Xin Zhao really want to set him up? Could someone he was close with deceived him? Unlikely again…they majority seemed overjoyed he was there…Maybe…maybe it was someone not from the town, like himself…that also arrived when he had. Only this man wasn’t the kind of man Draven was. And he did his shows in secret, leaving behind a curtain call for the viewers to linger on, for the rest of their lives. Like a scar.

                The rose petals. Whoever this was, that was their mark. The flower petals sprinkled around a peacefully resting corpse, the body shot by a single shot.

                Rose petals. A single shot.

                “HEY SHERIFF!”

                “Not now, prisoner, I’m busy.”

                “No, it’s important! I have proof it wasn’t me! I have two guns, I never kill my victims with just one shot I mean…well if I did I wouldn’t…but either way where would I get roses?”

                Cait’s face scrunched up when he used the term victim. Maybe not the best word choice. Either way she wasn’t buying it. She was too focused in her own mystery solving, looking through the cowboys belongings Tristana had also brought from the hotel.

                “Whatever…hang me in front of the whole town if you need revenge for your partner so bad. When the real killer takes someone else’s life you won’t be so smart.” He hissed.

                Caitlyn stood, slamming her hands onto the table. “You dare question my authority? You think I’d put my town in danger like that?” She ran her tongue over her teeth and gritted them at the spastic prisoner.

                Draven stood his ground for a bit, grasping for a desperate response back, but he barely knew this Sheriff. Yet he sympathized. She had just lost her partner in crime…er law? She was probably shocked, devastated, would do anything to get her back at the most and anything to avenge at the least. The doctor and owner of the towns Hospital tried to revive Vi, but she was already far gone by the time she was admitted. The killed was precise whoever they were. Draven was nowhere near as skilled a sharpshooter as the killer. Maybe if they’d let him PROVE himself…but he understood being held. They didn’t want anyone else getting killed. But the chance was likely…as Draven wasn’t the deadeye who killed Sheriff Vi.

 

                Draven longed for his carving knife, he could at least draw on the wall if not break out of his imprisonment.  He counted cows in his head, hummed out loud till Cait yelled at him to shut up. Any time he closed his eyes he saw Vi. Every second he had been with her. The tour of the town she gave, the drinks they shared, then the corpse on the ground, her tear stained cheeks and glazed over eyes. Her slightly open mouth and bleeding chest. Her ghost white fingers and pink chipped nails. It made him sick, distressed. He also saw himself when he closed his eyes. The entire town of Runterra, throwing stones and shit at him, the entire town cheering as he losses a shootout with Xin Zhao, the entire town hollering as his neck is snapped when he is hung. He awoke from the nightmare, sweating and panting. He looked over to see another sheriff had taken Cait’s place. Of all things…he was a polar bear.

                “Where’s the sheriff?” Draven asked.

                “Taking her break shift sleeping.” The white furred bear huffed. “Name’s Sheriff Volibear.” He said. “I used to just keep watch in the main jail with my partner Trundle but now that Vi is gone…we need someone in the office when Cait is not.” The bear scratched his chin, gazing at the tattered newspaper in his paw.

                “Hm. Well, if you must know, I didn’t kill her.” Draven defended himself.

                “I am neutral on the situation.” The bear growled. “You may have done it, you may have not done it. Only time and investigation will tell.”

                “Sure…” Draven said, staring at the cells ceiling. His stomach continuously growling from hunger, his head throbbing, and his eyes burning. He had never had a situation go from one extreme to the other like it had in the town of Runterra.

                Volibear sighed as he tapped a stack of papers and tapped them against the table, when suddenly, his ears flattened. Draven looked over in confusion, but suddenly, the sound of a two familiar gun shot was heard. This time, he heard something eerie to follow it. It was the sound of a distant song. It sent a shiver up his spine and made his stomach churn, because he knew that the killer had claimed another victim. His head raced on who it could be.

                Suddenly another man… er monster rushed into the room. He was a troll like creature, with a big pink nose and large jagged tusk like teeth. His hat covered dark pink hair and blue glowing eyes. “Voli, it’s not good out there.” He said, biting his upper lip, a massive lasso between his fingers.

                Volibear shook his head. “We shouldn’t have known it wasn’t this kid…” He said, gazing back at Draven in his holding cell. Suddenly Caitlyn barged down the wooden steps from the room above. “What happened out there?” She asked, gazing over to the cell, where Draven still remained. Her eyes widened and mouth slightly dropped open, and she visibly began to shake. Still in her night gown and without shoes, she followed the other two sheriffs out into the night, Draven’s only look into the scene being through the ajar door. Residents gathered around the still body of yet another one of their friends. Draven felt his heart racing and his stomach churning. He blamed himself. If he would have spoken out this wouldn’t have happened. He kicked the bars of his cell. He really would be remembered. Remembered for letting an entire town get killed without doing a thing to help them.     

                He sat on his bed, on the verge of tears again until Caitlyn rushed back, her lips turned over in a distraught frown, several tear streaks covering her face and her eyes bloodshot. She snatched a key up and unlocked the door to his cell.

                “You are free to go sir. I am sorry for accusing you. It’s my fault he died. I wanted Vi’s murder resolved so badly…I didn’t think about how unlikely it was you did it, even if you were the first at the scene of the crime. It’s clear now the murderer is smarter than that.

                Draven went to comfort the woman who put her hand in front of her, dragging herself to the bed in the cell Draven had just left. Her eyes glazed over, the Sheriff only gazing at the ground.

                Draven clenched his fist as he raced back outside, stepping back as he saw who was killed.

                “G-garen….why…” Katarina was sobbing loudly over the body of the limp, brown haired cowboy. His eyes squeezed shut and his lips purple. “I’m sorry, why did the last thing I have to say to you be me arguing…I’m sorry!! Come back! What about your sister?? What are we going to tell Lux? GAREN!”

                Draven slowly walked to the scene in despair. Darius was already trying to comfort the distressed cowgirl. Jarvan and Xin stood together, mourning the loss of their friend. Xin caught sight of Draven approaching. “Tsk. Fine. I guess I was wrong. Just don’t make a big deal about it kid, I didn’t need to lose my best friend to figure that out.”

                Draven shook his head. “I’m no villain. I don’t need to bite you back because you were rude to me. Not now, not if it was anyone else, not even if it never happened.” The cowboy tipped his hat. “I just came here to leave my mark and move on. But something about this town changed a part of me.”

                He kneeled down to Katarina and tried to force a smile. “Doll, I’ll find whoever did this, and I’ll kill them in cold blood.”

                Katarina nodded her head. Her face red and eyes pink from crying. “Thank you stranger….” She said, out of breath.

                “I thought you lot knew me as Draven~” He said with a grin, taking off his hat to respect Garen’s passing. The might of a man now lay still and cold, shot right in the heart. His blue handkerchief stained red with his own blood, red petals spilling around his still body. His hair was messy and damp, caked with mud and blood. Like before, the bullet had gone right through him. Draven glanced over to Jarvan and Xin, tears falling down their faces. He felt a tug on his leg, it was Poppy, her hair out of her pigtails, spilling over her shoulders, her white nightgown stained with dust and splotches of blood. She looked up at Draven with watery eyes. “You’re really gonna kill Deadeye?” She asked.

                “Draven won’t let Deadeye kill another man, woman, or yordle in this town.” He said, pulling a pistol from his belt. He jumped to a crate nearby. “I came to this town looking for something. And that was attention. Draven loves hearing people chant his name, call out to him, and worship him. Who doesn’t dream for that kind of attention? I made it my goal to carve my name in the wood of a building in every town I set foot in with my steed. And I have. Some towns were more welcoming than others. This one was…in the middle. Some of you welcomed me with open arms…others were a bit bitter. Not naming names.” As Draven continued his speech, more residents made their way to the scene. “When I came to this town, I felt something special about it. A special connection to it. A feeling that this is where I’ve belonged this whole time, and why? I don’t know. But that doesn’t matter. Because what I feel strongly for is being torn apart before I have the change to make it my own home. Because of some god damned sharpshooting shitbag assassin. And he’s already taken two souls that didn’t deserve to go. A promising sheriff.” Caitlyn had emerged from her office, and looked up at the rambling cowboy. Her eyes glistened in the starlight. Her mouth ajar slightly. “I only knew her for some time but, she showed me this town, she wanted what was best for it…she will be avenged.” Draven said, pulling the other pistol from his belt. “And Garen. A brother, a husband to be. Taken from his family and fiancée by a terrible man, woman, spirit, by whoever committed this crime. And he too will be revenged.”

                “I’m here I’m here!” A concerned woman’s voice called. A horn poked through her cowgirl hat and instead of boots she had actual hooves. Her skin was purple and eyes golden.

                “It’s too late Raka…” Katarina sniffed. “He was killed instantly by the shot, just like Vi…”

                “Oh my…” The celestial spoke, as her hand covered her mouth. “If only my magic were stronger…..” Soraka spoke, her words sending a shiver down everyone’s spine.

                “It’s fine doctor…” Jarvan spoke. “We could have never seen a second attack coming so soon.

                “I blame myself…” Kat admitted. “We were fighting and he just ran outside….the killed sniped him so fast I heard the shot and got out as soon as I could…but whoever did it was gone…left nothing but these roses and petals behind.

                A young red headed girl picked up a rose and touched the stem. “Ouchy that hurt! Tibbers, lets burn it!” She said.

                Katarina’s friend Riven grabbed the girls arm gently, “N-no kiddo. See, roses may be pretty but they’re stems have thorns. It’s kind of to protect the flowers from being picked but people do it anyways, because their beauty is so great.”

                “Oh. Okay.” The young girl said, dropping the thorny plant onto Garen’s corpse. “Is he gonna wake up soon?”

                Riven knelt down. “No. He is sleeping for good now Annie.” The child gripped her teddy bear. “He’s in a better place I bet.” Annie nodded in response, hugging the white haired cowgirl, pushing her face into the older woman’s side.

                Draven bit his lip. This town really was tight nit, the residents seemed close, and deeply passionate about each other. He watched as Darius, the friend of Katarina comforted the now technically widowed cowgirl. He felt the situation was odd however. He shook it off quickly.

                Caitlyn and the Sheriffs stepped forward. “So here’s the deal,” she began. “No matter what, do NOT leave your homes, places of business, do NOT step outside alone or even at all until the Rooster crows at 5 after night has fallen. Stay with a group or buddy at all times. Watch each other’s backs, report suspicious activity to your sheriffs. Is that clear?”

                “Yes Sheriff Cait! The group said as they began to group together and quickly return inside. Tryndamere, Graves, Darius and Soraka worked together to move the limp and heavy body of the fallen cowboy Garen. Katarina planted one last kiss, before Darius put his arm around her waist and guided her back inside their home. Tristana was one of the last to go alone with Sona.”

                “That was…amazing Draven…” Tristana said. “You really made everyone feel a bit better I think. I know I feel better. I’m….glad you are here…” She said turning to leave.

                “Wait, don’t go yet!” He said, the yordle stopping in her tracks. “I have something to ask you…”

                “Yeah, what?” She said.

                “Kid, what’s your deal…why you living in the Post Office?”

                Tristana sighed. “I have a friend in anther town…I’ve written to them years ago and I’ve been waiting for a letter ever since…sometimes I wonder if they really care, or something happened to them…” The yordle sighed. “I don’t know if I even care about that anymore. It’s just become my home…”

                Draven nodded in response. “I get ya. I have a brother out there somewhere I’ve been trying to contact again. We were split when we were super young. I don’t know much about him but I plan to see him again someday.”

                Tristana nodded. “I hope your travels bring him to you someday.”

                “I hope your friend gets back to you someday.” Draven called back. “Now get inside…I don’t want anyone in Runterra getting hurt on Draaaaven’s~ watch.”

                Tristana yelped as she scampered back to the Post Office. “Talk to you after the rooster crows Mr. Draaaven!”

                Draven chuckled as he made his way back to his room at the inn. Illaoi smilled as he passed. “Don’t worry boy, I didn’t think you were guilty for a SECOND. I know everything that happens in this hotel and you were here all night.”

                “Why didn’t you say anything then?” Draven asked suddenly.

                Illaoi sighed. “Oh my boy, it may seem like this town gets along well some days, but others not so much. Some people think I’m crazy, speaking of spirits and gods. Let them. I am sorry I could not help child.”

                Draven nodded. “I understand. Everyone here blames themselves for what happened. It’s no one’s fault but the killer, and he’ll feel the sting for what he did.”

                Illaoi nodded. “You get em’, child.” She said with a smile.

                “I will.”


	4. Brother

Finally Draven got some well-deserved rest. There were no more gun shots, and it was as if a storm had passed for the time being. After sleeping soundly for a few hours on a comfier bed, Draven slid off the bed and into cleaner clothes, dumping his dirty and sweaty clothes into a sack he would take to the river to wash later. He made his way back down to the lobby, Illaoi sliding over another pie for the cowboy.

                “I heard Miss Cait ate the last one I sent you dear. Eat up scrawny boy, you need it!”

                Draven blushed as he took the pie and bit into a slice. “Mmff…so good…” He muttered.

                “Don’t talk with your mouth full child!” She scolded.

                “Sorry…anyways, Draven’s off to town…he needs to get more bullets for when Deadeye decides to show his ugly mug in this town.

                “So that’s what you are all calling this fella.” The hotel owner said, her large arms crossed.

                “That’s the name he’s earned it seems.” Draven said with a shrug.

                “I wish you good luck child, my god is watching over you.” She said as she clasped her hands together and bowed.

                “Thanks Miss Illaoi.” Draven said as he walked into town.

                He decided to relax and stop at the Saloon, get a drink or two and unwind, and check up on the town. When he entered he was shocked at how busy it was so early. Half or more of the town was there, crammed at tables and sharing bar seats. Along with Poppy on the talented musician’s piano sat Veigar, Lulu, and Teemo as well, all listening to Sona’s music, who shared the piano with Karma today. Graves and Tobias along with Tryndamere and Yasuo were playing cards. Ahri was helping Sarah behind the counter with drinks. Darius sat with a few other’s looking defeated. Draven found himself walking over to him.

                “Hey partner, what’s up?” Draven asked, sitting near him on the one free chair he found.

                Darius sighed. “Garen was like a brother to me….him Kat and I were the closest of friends….” He began, the rest of the group at his table growing silent, eyes glued to the dark haired cowboy. “Even though we were all a bit different we got along, as this whole town has become family over the years. I never thought that I would be the one to outlive him…he was smart…strong…” He grew silent for a second, staring at the table. “Katarina always saw something in him she didn’t see in me. I knew from the start she loved him and not me. Sure…I might have been jealous a little but…I’ve gotten over it. I didn’t want this to happen to him…Kat and him were the happiest couple in this town and now….Now that’s over. And it’s my fault, for even thinking any ill will on him.”

                Riven tried to reassure him that it wasn’t. “C’mon Darius, I don’t think that has anything to do with why Garen died…” she insisted.

                Darius shook his head, getting up to leave, gesturing for no one to follow as he exited the bar. Draven was on his tail though, and followed him outside.

                “It’s dangerous to go alone.” Draven called after him.

                The larger cowboy whipped around, teeth barred. “I don’t care if anything happens to me, I DESERVE IT.” He hissed. “This is the second time I lost a brother….” He growled, kicking at the dirt.

                Draven shrugged. “Well I understand where you are coming from. I never got to meet my brother either! My father took me halfway across the west away from mine, and while it’s not my number one priority, I’ve been hoping maybe someday I’ll see that idiot again…”

                Darius seemed stunned. “My mother took me halfway across the west when she had a falling out with my father….also said my brother was probably adopted? Still my brother none the less…”

                Tristana was standing between the two. “Ahem. You two seem like you need some catching up. Sorry to get between you but I dropped Boomer here.” The yordle bent over to pick up a yordle sized pistol resting in the dirt before skipping off again.

                Darius sighed. “Lose a brother gain a brother huh?”

                Draven shook his head. “Garen is still with you, he always will be. And the long lost brothers hugged it out.

                The two returned to the bar, where the patrons were chanting as the bar owner Gragas was chugging several pints of alcohol. The setting seemed up beat and cheerful until the door busted open, another man tackling a shadowy figure. The room grew silent as the tackled shadow took form, letting out a distorted chuckle, forming into a solid person. His handkerchief, and the one of the other man, covered his nose and mouth, only revealing his red eyes.

                 “Zed, what were you told about entering Gragas’s?” Sarah suddenly shoved her glass into Ahri’s arms and stomped over to the two men.

                “What, can’t a bandit get a glass of Vilemaw Juice?”

                Miss Fortune puckered her lips. “No. I thought you were still behind held in jail anyways…” she replied.

                “A jail cannot hold Zed, Sarah Fortune,” the man pinning him down said through his handkerchief.

                “Well Shen, maybe keep a better eye on him. I don’t need any more trouble.” She said as she turned heel and walked back behind the bar.

                “You’re going back behind bars Zed…” Shen said, lifting him off the ground, the sly cowboy’s hat slipping off to reveal gray hair.

                “Not for long.” Zed purred, smirking from behind his handkerchief.

                Shen shook his head, dragging him back to the jail. Draven was curious, he had yet to see the actual jail (fortunately).

                “Why are you even worried about me? You should be more worried about the **_Deadeye_**.”

                Draven was even more curious. “Wait, do you know something about Deadeye?”

                “Wouldn’t you love to know?” Zed hissed. “Why don’t YOU tell him, _Shen._ ”

                Shen ignored the comment and dragged Zed away.

                “Who were THOSE punks?” Draven asked.

                “Shen and Zed.” Soraka said, not looking away from Xin Zhao’s nose. “It’s looking much better.” She said before turning back to Draven. “Rivals of this town if I’ve ever seen any, Zed’s a bit of a bandit we try to keep under watch but he can escape prison easily with his shadows. Shen usually follows him around since he’s a bit of a trouble maker. Stole from Jayce’s bank once, vandalized Ashe and Trynd’s store, harasses the sheriff. He’s never…hurt anyone, but tends to be quite the nuisance.

                “Why did he say he knew something about the Deadeye? And Shen?”

                “Those two are mysteries to us all sometimes.”

                “Do you think….Zed is deadeye?” He asked the celestial doctor.

                “….No. He doesn’t have a gun to my knowledge. And even if he did, I managed to retrieve the bullets from the deceased victims. None of the match a single bullet in our store, nor any in your bag or guns. This…Deadeye. Like you, is not from here.”

                “So whoever it was…must have arrived not long after I had…” Draven responded, twisting his mustache around his finger. “Or maybe even before.” He clenched his fist. “I need information from Zed!” He finally cried out.

                “Good luck getting it from him…Xin Zhao muttered. “He is a stubborn and twisted man.”

                “It’s worth a shot, if I can stop Deadeye before he takes someone else from us.”

                Soraka sighed. “Well good luck, and Xin remember, if it bleeds again, give me a shout.”

                “Of course Miss Raka.” He said as the doctor walked off.

                Draven nodded as he left the Saloon as well, waving farewell to the goat woman before turning to the Sheriff’s office to request access to the jail.

 

                “So you said that Zed claims he has information on Deadeye.”  Caitlyn answered.

                Voli and Trundle towered behind her, exchanging unsure glances.

                “Yeah, but let me guess, he’s crazy or lying.”

                Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and gazed at the mess her desk had become. Drawings of Vi and Garen scattered around the table, the bloodied bullets, snipped articles and rose petals.

                “You two take him in. We need anything and every information to crack this case.” They nodded, guiding Draven to the main jail, as Cait gazed at a tattered paper with only words inked onto it.

**“Wanted, killer of Two Citizens and Causer of Chaos, Sniper known as “DEADEYE” $100,000 dollar award, wanted DEAD OR ALIVE”**

The poster had no image.

                Draven took a deep breath as he entered the jail. It was mostly empty, minus a few people Trundle explained were bandits from out of the town that tried to rob the bank once. He gestured down to Zed’s cell. Surprisingly accompanying him was Shen.

                “Shen, why are you here, you stopped this guy!” Draven asked.

                “Ah, you probably noticed he is hard to contain. I am only here to make sure he doesn’t get out again. I like to think of him as a roommate.”

                “Fair enough but Zed, you know something about Deadeye.”

                “Maybe.”

                “Well tell me! I need to know so no one else in this town DIES.” He yelled, already shaking the bars in impatience.

                Zed backed away. “Well it’s not much, but I know some things about who Deadeye is and why he’s doing this. Shen and I…as well as “Deadeye” all came from the same town.”

                “You did?” Draven repeated.     

                Shen nodded. “Like many of this town, we came from all around. Runeterra was built by people from all over the west, wanting to come together to make a town that would welcome everyone. Years ago this town was famous for travelers to visit and come through, and even our population was much greater than now. Yeah, there were enough to fill Gragas’s Saloon TWICE. The hotel was always packed and business was booming. But like most ‘boom’ towns out there, this one lost its spark. And ever since it’s been shrinking, many have pondered leaving to a more successful town.”

                Zed interrupted. “Then YOU came around. Brought reason for us towns folk to get excited again! A costumer, a newcomer, a friend, an entertainer a BIG hot shot~. The ladies love ya and the guys wanna be ya. But you may have arrived just before someone who could be a bigger threat to this town than the business collapsing. **_Jhin._** ”

                “Jhin…that’s Deadeye’s name…”

                “Yes.” Shen replied. “He grew up in the town Zed and I are from, he was always…different. He called himself an artist and as a kid I could understand that. For a while. He used to arrange flowers and carve drawings into the dirt, and write and so on. But one day things seemed to turn for the worse. Dead birds, sand foxes, he would set them up in such a way, the flowers surrounding them…” The cowboy looked pale.

                “Needless to say he was a killer and would always be one.” Zed added. “Used the excuse of ‘it was art’.” Zed shook his head. “Man was banned from our hometown after being accused of murdering the mayor’s daughter and after that we had never seen or heard from him ever again. The things he left were a bullet in her chest and a few white rose petals to match her pure white dress. No idea where the hell he got those from.”

                “And ever since then I haven’t heard anything of him. Until now…” Shen muttered, tightening the handkerchief over his face and fixing his hat.

                “Didn’t click for me at first…” Zed muttered. “Not with the first murder. Changed rose colors on us. But then when he killed Garen and I heard that song…I don’t know where it comes from but that song. I didn’t want to believe if…but everything came back…I knew it was **_him_**.” Zed almost seemed to be shivering. “He kills because it gives him a rush. He cares not for the life of his “pieces”. He caught out Vi, since she often patrolled these roads alone….she was strong, but even her might was shattered by that bandit Jhin….Garen was killed because he was on his own. A strong, brave man but…being caught out along gave Jhin a chance….Jhin tore these people from us because the town cared about them, they were loved, they were family, they were carefree and happy. Jhin will not stop. This town may have tried to up the chances of him not getting to them but he will…just you wait, he will snipe every cowboy, cowgirl, show girl, and shop keep in this town and our blood will paint the blank canvas that is our dusty old town. He will not stop unless someone stops him. It’s you or Jhin Draven, YOU OR JHIN!” Zed’s red eyes glowed from under his hat and he panted, gripping the cell bars.

                “Remember balance Zed…” Shen said, adjusting his blue handkerchief and clicking the heels of his boots.

                “Get this wanderer out of here…he probably led Jhin here with his scent…”

                Trundle and Voli quickly ushered Draven out of the jail and back to Cait.

                “So…what did he say?” She asked.

                “We know his name is Jhin….and he has a rifle of sorts…he leaves behind flowers as a calling card…he’s picking those off one by one he sees worthy of his art…”

                “But what does he look like?”

                “….They must have not known.”


	5. Curtain Call

Draven returned to spend the rest of the evening at the Saloon. Many had grown drunk and were loudly singing the night away. Surely this would scare Jhin off, as he only struck down victims in the black and quiet of night. Everyone seemed to be cheered up from the situation at hand, even the other two sheriffs got Caitlyn to come to get a few drinks and Darius and Riven dragged Kat to the Saloon as well. It was a grand evening of partying and fun. Many fell asleep in the Saloon, and Draven found himself drunk and along with Sona in a rather intimate moment.

                “Well dear Sona, you don’t need to talk for me to know you are the most funny and charming woman I have ever met.”

                Sona giggled quietly and kissed his nose, as the cowboy squeezed her rear.

                “Wow that’s what I call a round up!!” Poppy said, drunk atop the piano with her fellow yordle friends.

                “Yep! That tasted purple!” Lulu replied, as Veigar slid off the top of the piano and onto the keys, playing a rather loud and humors cord. The drunken patrons of the saloon erupted into laughter.

                Xin Zhao grunted. “Now you two don’t do anything that would upset your grandmothers.” He said between hiccups.

                “Not here in public at least~” Draven purred given Sona another squeeze.

                “Be careful out there!” Xin hollored as the two made their way to the inn.

                “It’s okay, we are practicing the buddy system…can I get a YEEEHAWW~”

                The entire building erupted into loud “YEEEHAWWS” and hollers and shouts, as Draven laughed, helping Sona to the door. He was stopped by Tristana and Soraka.

                “Draven you two are drunk, where do you plan on going?”

                “To the hotel to take the reins and saddle up with a beautiful woman and go for a ride.”

                “Wow he is…realllly drunk.” Tristana answered.

                Soraka sighed. “Sona you scored with a good one, didn’t you?” She said with a smile.

                The mute smiled and nodded in response.

                “Well we can escort you to the inn, with Deadeye still around its best to travel in groups larger than even two.”

                Draven nodded, and the four quickly walked to the hotel a few feet away. Illaoi herself was half asleep.

                “Oh, welcome back Draven and company.”

                “It’s just Draven and Sona who will be staying together. They’re gonna have some “Quality time together~” Tristana said with a grin.

                “And you two go back out with Deadeye about? I am not losing another friend to that murderous montser.”

                “His name is Jhin actually…” Draven said giddily.

                “Wait, you know his name?” Soraka asked.

                “Shen and Zed told me in jail…it was a crazzzzzy night. But things are about to get crazier~” Draven purred, kissing Sona gently on the lips.

                Illaoi commanded a tentacle to push the love birds up the inns stairs to Dravens room. “Okei okei no grinding in my lobby.” She said.

                The other two exchanged glances and Illaoi gave them a key to a room to stay in. “It’s far from those two so you won’t hear any noise, I can guarantee that boy is a screamer.

                The two laughed as they went off to their room. And meanwhile Draven and Sona were having some quality time together until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

                “Heh, told you he was a screamer bahaha…” Illaoi said to the floating tentacle nearby.   
               

                Eventually everything quieted down, falling asleep in the bar for the most part. Regardless, everyone in town was safe inside, and everyone in town awoke with not a bullet in their body or a rose petal on their pillow.

                Well. All but one.

                Draven awoke, his brain fuzzy. His stomach ached immensely and he ran his hand over it to try to settle it, only to realize he had no shirt on…he didn’t remember taking it off. He looked under the covers to see he had no pants either. Oh well. Then he remembered a little…He turned to see the beautiful blue haired Sona, her bare chest rising and falling underneath the covers.

                “My first time and I don’t even remember a thing.” He muttered. “Yeah, first time, crazy huh? A guy like me, only my first time….I…I think…”

                He flopped back onto the bed and gazed at the sun filtering in the window. It was morning, late morning. He wasn’t the only one who had slept in that morning in the town, many were still waking up.

                Eventually he pulled himself out of bed, his stomach and head protesting all the while. He pulled his cowboy gear back on and gently shook Sona to wake her up as well. She eventually squirmed, stretching her arms and opening her tiny mouth in a quiet yawn. She opened her eyes, and immediately grew red in the face.

                “Don’t worry doll, I don’t remember anything…other than the fact it was amazing~” He said with a sigh.

                Sona nodded in agreement, pulling Draven’s face towards her and giving him a kiss on his nose and then his lips.

                Draven took a deep breath. “You know what bluebird, even when I get rid of this Jhin guy, unlike I have with any other time I visit a town and leave my mark, I’ll leave it in a new way. I’m staying here, so I can spend more time with you!”

                Sona perked up, happy tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

                “Oh doll, I don’t wanna see your beautiful face stained by tears…”

                He slid back into bed to give her a passionate kiss, before pulling away. “Now let’s get you dressed you beautiful woman you~ I don’t want you going into town like this, you’ll make me jealous if men see you!”

                Sona silented laughed as she slipped into her clothes from the night before, cleaning herself up a bit. She started pulling her hair back into two pony tails.

                “Sona, you should leave your hair down today….” Draven said, and the musician stopped, smiling.

                He took her hand when they were ready, and waltzed down the stairs. Illaoi had a wide grin on her face, and Tristana and Soraka were waiting in the lobby.

                “Just wanted to make sure you are alright, not hungover or anything?” the celestial healer asked.

                “Course not Draven’s not….urp….oh damnit.”

                “Drink this, should help.” The goat like woman offered.

                “So how was last night?” Tristana asked.

                “Insane, a blur, don’t drink kid, unless you think you can handle it like I can.”

                “Right tough stuff.”        

                The four made their way outside, looking around to make sure their townsfolk were all doing the same, and it seemed as if everyone was okay.

                At least at first.

                As more and more people filtered from the bar and even from the inn, more and more relief washed over Draven. Maybe their partying and joy had driven Jhin away, he didn’t seem to be one for crowds in a way Draven was. He liked his crowds surrounding a dead body littered with flowers, contemplating the fragility of life. They were sure Jhin had not taken one person from them.

                “It’s Zed…..Jhin got him….right through the eye and into his brain.” Caitlyn said as Draven sat across from her at his desk.

                “HOW? He was in the jail cell! Or did he escape?”

                “No he stayed in his cell. Shen was there too. The bullet…missed Shen barely…as if Jhin only wanted to take out Zed….”

                “Is Shen okay?”

                “We sent him to Soraka to recover and see if he took any damage. Mentally I’m sure he is a bit scarred. He didn’t have reflexes quick enough to save him…even if the two quarreled quite a lot while living here.”

                Draven pounded the table with his fist. “SHIT! This is my fault…I PROMISED that I wouldn’t let anyone else fall prey to Jhin and look at what I let happen.”

                Caitlyn placed her hands onto Draven’s, “Draven…I know you are upset but…Jhin has had his sights on those two from the beginning. She told me everything he knew and could remember about Jhin. Which brings up something that could be quite useful to you.”

                “Spit it out woman I haven’t gotten all day, I want to take down this man NOW.”

                “Alright alright…we don’t know what Jhin looks like…..under his mask. Yes….Jhin is likely going to be easy to spot, a man with a mask will stick out in this town of familiar faces well all know.”

                “Yeah yeah okay, anything else?”

                “One more detail. This….this may be the most important one.

                “Yeah?”

                “Jhin’s weapon, can only fire four bullets before it needs to be reloaded.”

                Draven blinked slowly. At first he didn’t understand. “Four bullets? That’s so silly, man would have to reload in the middle of a shoot em’ up standoff………..wait…..”

                So far, three had fallen victim to Jhin. There was one final curtain before he would be done with his show.

                And Draven wasn’t prepared for Jhin’s casting choice.

                The loudest the music had ever been played when Jhin fired, and it rang in Draven’s ears. It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He and Caitlyn grabbed hold of their weapons and rushed to the door, which had already been broken down by Voli and Trundle.

                But they were too late.

                The second Draven stepped foot onto the dirt, a shot was fired.

                His heart stopped as it shot right through Sona’s throat, the blue haired musician’s eyes widening, before slipping shut as she gracefully floated to the ground. 

                Draven rushed to her side, catching her in his arms before she touched the dirt.

                “No. Blue bird no. That can’t have killed you no. Come on, open your eyes!” Draven felt ready to be sick.

                The town was speechless, rushing to crowd around the fallen musician. Tears were already streaming down Draven’s face. As soon as Poppy saw she screamed.

                “Sona no!!!!! Wake up! You had so many performances planned, come on! I wanted to sing the new song you wrote!”

                Draven looked to Poppy, whose ears had drooped. “She loved you….” She said to the cowboy. “She was so happy that someone like you had come around. We were, going to help her tell you! But this isn’t how we wanted to…do it…”

                Xin Zhao rushed to the scene, falling to his knees. “Your parents told me…to protect you…I couldn’t even do that.

                “Soraka, **SAVE HER**!” Draven screamed.

                The healer’s hands shook as she placed them over the motionless musician’s neck. She gritted her teeth, breathing heavily. Tears wet her eyes. “It’s not WORKING. WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?!? She was only just shot.”

                Draven trembled as he held the girl to his chest, her blood staining his vest and flannel. A laugh could be heard from atop one of the buildings, the Saloon of all places.

                "She needed to learn the power of silence. Her work will be forgotten. I am ahead of my time!"

                “Her work will NEVER be forgotten!” Poppy hissed, as the entire town pulled guns and pistols and bows and arrows from their belts, all aiming at the assailant.

                Draven slowly lowered Sona’s body to the dusty ground, taking one last glance at her face. Her skin now paler than snow, her eyelids and lips purple, her throat gushing crimson blood. Her loose hair spilled all around her, her chest still. Her nails still perfect, her attire gorgeous. In death she was beautiful. But she didn’t deserve to be dead.

                A single white butterfly fluttered to the wound and sat upon it. It was almost like a ghost. Soon Draven saw more surround the maven, and he was sure he was insane. He turned and stood slowly, his hat covering his tear filled eyes. “Lower your weapons townsfolk. I said I’d kill this man myself.”

                “And I’ll do just that!” He said, firing a shot at the killer.

                It missed and Jhin took off. The crowd quickly parted and he sped after the assailant.

                “BE CAREFUL DRAVEN!” Caitlyn cried after him.

                “Make him regret coming to our town.” Katarina called.

                “He will not get away with this act!” Shen encouraged him.

                “Do it for Sona!” Tristana said to him as the cowboy mounted his horse and sped across the town, firing with his two guns.

                Jhin had finally reloaded, only having 4 bullets at a time compared to several on Draven’s faired in Draven’s victory.

                “Come down here and fight like a REAL man bastard!” Draven screamed to Jhin.

                The masked man snickered. “The stage has been set for the finale! The final stand, the final fight! Who will win? The cocky and attention seeking hero, or the precise killer! I’ve killed four people in this town, I’ll kill four more.”

                “Over my dead body.”

                “Gladly” Jhin said, taking a shot.

                Draven barely dodged, looking behind him to see the town gathered and cheering him on.

                “Draven, Draven, Draven!” He heard.

                It was what he wanted to hear from every town he visited…but with little luck. This was the first time it had happened. But the circumstances behind it filled every inch of his being with rage.

                He slid off his horse and dodged more bullets on foot, firing back at Jhin, who also dodged every bullet with ease. “What’s wrong boy, don’t know how to aim?”

                “Of COURSE I know how to aim.” He said, angrily firing once more, Jhin dodging his attacks.

                The two had a standoff, Draven fueled by rage and off focus, missed hundreds of shots to Jhin, while the skilled shooter missed 4 at a time, even dodging while reloading. Finally Draven ran out of bullets, and Jhin had just loaded his last four.

                “Oh dear Draven, what a predicament we have here! This play seems to have two endings? Lets see them shall we. WE have…..kill four more residents in the town of Runeterra….or….fire these four shots into **_you_**.”

                “You have four seconds to decide.”

                “Gk…”

                “4”

                “3”                                   

                “2”

                “1”

                “Shoot me.”

                “NO!” Many of the town’s folk screamed.

                “Ah…the tragic hero ending. Everyone LOVES that one.”

                “HEY, I DON’T MEAN TO INTERUPT ANYTHING…..but I dropped BOOMER!” Tristana could be heard screaming, and a tiny stick of lit dynamite was thrown at Jhin’s feet, causing him to lose focus and fire a bullet at the ground.

                Tristana’s tiny pistol boomer was thrown at Draven’s, and he picked it up quickly, pointing it at Jhin. “HEY JHIN.”

                “Take your final bow. You’re gonna be forgotten. And I, DRAVEN will be remembered. EAT LEAD, **_DEADEYE_**!”


	6. Epilogue

                Draven sighed as he mounted his old horse. “Well, it’s been a good few years in Runeterra girl, but without Sona, it’s just…emptier the longer I stay. I think it’s time you and I hit the road again.” He ruffled her main. “We’ve made are mark here and then some.” He said, chuckling as the early morning sunlight reflected off his name he had just carved into the Saloon. “But I’ll come back someday, just to see her again. Because even though she’s not really here, I still see her at the piano, I still see her in the room at Illaoi’s Inn….I can still see her making deposits in the bank. Her, Vi, Garen, And Zed….I still see them here. Which is why I’ll come back someday.

                He urged his horse to a steady trot as they left the town.

                They got a few feet out when they were stopped by an aggressively territorial yordle and his weird fish bird monster. “DAMN TRESSPASERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

                “Trying to move on…” Draven said with a sigh.

                “Oh…you’re from Runeterra, I see. I heard stories from travelers about some crazy Deadeye guy. That’s just nuts, reloading in a fight like that. Even more nuts is messing with that town. They’re tighter than the grip the brain weasels got on my cranium!”


End file.
